percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Austin Carwell
'Austin Theseus Carwell '''is a demigod son of Zeus and Sophia Carwell. History Austin Theseus Carwell was born on June 18, 1993. He has been expelled from every school he went to. Austin has ADHD and dyslexia. His mother, Sophia Carwell, raised him well. However, strange things happened around Austin. For instance, when he was ten he went to a museum, he was able to read the Greek writings on the wall. Another time, he said he saw his Math teacher have a face of a monster. Austin was able to get expelled from a school each month. Personality Austin is a born leader. He will do anything for Camp Pine Haven. He gained the trust of every Olympian god. Austin would help anyone in need, even a stranger or and enemy. Austin hates being forced to obey the orders of a titan or giant. Although he is the leader of Camp Pine Haven, the other campers aren't so sure of his choices and decisions. Fatal Flaw ''"It's not easy trying to choose who to save. In my case, I rather save the world" -Austin, talking aout his fatal flaw Austin's fatal flaw is excessive loyalty: He would to anything to keep a loved one from harm. Austin insists that excessive loyalty isn't that bad, but Asbolus believes it is very, very dangerous. It is believed that his fatal flaw is the secret to the camp's sucess. Appearance Austin is a fairly tall, handsome young man. He has dark, silky brown hair and stormy gray eyes. He has his father's hair and his mother's eyes. He does not seem to know that many women fine him attractive. Ivy deascribes him as "an adorable teenage boy". Aphrodite tells him that "You are a fine young man. Oh, how I wish one of my daughters will fall for you." Magical Items '''Lightning Arrows- '''Special arrows which Artemis gave him. She states that it was from his father himself. '''Golden Fleece- '''The Golden Fleece turns into a leather jacket that Austin wears sometimes. Hope describes it as "cool". '''Javelins- '''Austin's javelins are different from othe javelins. His javelins are gifts from Ares. The god tells him that they are stronger than any other javelin. '''Poseidon's Knives- '''A few knives that Kronos stole from Poseidon. When he returned them, Poseidon said that he was "worthy of the knives" and let him keep it. '''Aphrodite's Pearls- '''Pearls that Aphrodite gave him. She said it would help him attract more women. Austin thinks they're useless. '''Rainbow Thermos- '''A gift from Iris during they're quest. Magical Companions Thunder and Lightning: Two pegasi from Poseidon. Relationships Love Interests Hope Franklin When Hope arrives at camp, Austin describes her as pretty. Soon, they become good friends. Hope kissed Austin on the cheek after they won Capture the Flag. Austin describes his first kiss as "romanticly amazing". No one saw them. After the Titan Battle, Hope kissed Austin near the lake. The whole camp sees and video tapes it. After that, they become a couple. Hope was jealous of Isabella, daughter of Poseidon, because Austin spent lots of his time with her. But Isabella and Hope become good friends. Austin said he'll miss her a lot when he leaves for Christmas and the Schoolyear. He states "Hope would always be there for me. I love her... and I know she loves me." Isabella Hewitt Isabella and Austin are good friends, but Isabella thinks it's more than that. When he first came to camp, Isabella showed him around and introduced him to everyone. Austin says that Isabella was his first friend in camp. When Hope comes along, Isabella get jealous that Austin is spending all his time with her. Soon, Isabella realizes that Austin loves Hope, not her. She is fine with it and she and Hope become good friends. Ivy Saunders Ivy is one of those boy-crazy girls. When Austin first sees Ivy, he finds her pretty. Soon, He falls for Hope and Isabella. Ivy gets so jealous, so she made them look dumb infront of Austin. Soon, she understands their feelings and moves on. Friends Lewis Bruno Lewis and Austin are good friends. After Lewis starts dating Holly, Austin feels that Lewis doesn't need him anymore. But they become close again. They treat each other like brothers, altough they aren't. Melody Franklin Austin and Melody aren't so close. Austin loves Hope, but Melody hates her sister's boyfriend. Soon, Melody realizes that Hope really loves Austin, so Melody becomes nicer. Alice Dier Alice and Austin aren't so close. But Austin finds Alice supportive and kind. He feels unworthy after she dies. Rose Dier Austin doesn't like the way Rose always talks back to others. But Rose changes after Alice passes away. Holly Kat Austin thinks that Holly destracted easily. But he understands that is her fatal flaw. Taylor Tylers Austin finds Taylor talkative and loud. He thinks that Taylor gets bored easily and she doesn't listen properly. Jade Titer Unknown. Jade died before Austin got to know her. Mia Cartter Austin likes Mia for her courage. He thinks that she is more powerful than Alex. Family Sophia Carwell Austin loves his mom. He treats her like a goddess. He feels bad that she doesn't have a perfect partner to share her happiness with. Zeus Austin love his father. Austin is very, very proud to be called his son. He first feels that Zeus abandoned him, but his feeling changed after Zeus tells him he loves him. Thalia Grace Austin is very suprised that he has a sister. He finds out about this during the Quest for the Apples of Heperedes. Trivia *His middle name is named after the hero Theseus. *He is almost like Percy Jackson, they are leaders, children of the Big Three, and the both have girlfriends. Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Children of Zeus